


Curse of me

by Nemo4king



Category: Murderdolls
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo4king/pseuds/Nemo4king
Summary: Cp： 13/Acey, 有肉，不仅有肉，还有……灵车漂移，慎入。然而除了灵车之外这是一篇非常好的同人，所以出于猎奇萌的心态……配合ｗ１３的curse of me食用更加。





	Curse of me

Wednesday慢慢走下楼梯，那老式的木质结构在他脚下发出吱嘎的响声。那间房间完全笼罩在阴影之下，只有一束蓝色的光从落地窗里照进来，这是这间地下室的唯一光亮。Wednesday的手抓紧窗户上的铁栏杆，即使他完全没有必要这样做。他知道那件事情已经完全在自己的掌控之下了。  
他的靴子一步一步的踏过水泥地面，发出清脆的回响，蓝色的光映照着Wednesday苍白的皮肤。他停下来，走到房间的尽头，那是一扇门。他从口袋里掏出钥匙，打开了门锁，松了一口气。  
他将钥匙放回口袋，转动门把，打开了那扇门。开门的一瞬间，一股冷气迎面而来，Wednesday不禁开始发抖。他总是会发抖。  
他走进房间，然后关上了身后的门，那扇门重重的关上，像往常一样。再一次，房间里的光亮只剩下那扇落地窗，那种光亮对于外面的世界算不了什么，但是在这黑暗的屋子里格外明显。  
他慢慢地走着，房间里唯一的家具就是一张大床。床上黑色的华盖在室内的冷气下飒飒作响，Wednesday知道那个人他爱着的人躺在这张床上的样子。  
他在看见之前就知道那具躯体是谁，在感觉到之前就知道那种感觉。那是acey，集中了他所有荣耀和神秘信仰的acey slade。Acey总是能让Wednesday轻轻的颤抖。  
这里是他和acey第一次肌肤相亲的地方，也是他们之后做了许多次的地方。  
但是首先，那件事是如此清晰的铭记在他的脑海中，他能完美的记得……

***************  
Take your breath  
I rob you of your life  
Oh how I love to see you cry  
I'm your nightmare in shinning armor  
Bringing horror  
***************

Wednesday被按在门框上，他的嘴唇艰难的承受着一个吻。Acey的双手慢慢地在他身上游走，那么的完美，那么的奇妙，acey知道他身上所有渴望抚摸的地方。主唱努力的想要维持自己的自尊，拼命的试图吻回去，却以失败告终，只能把手掐住acey的腰。  
吉他手只是突然出现在他的家门口，没有警告，没有电话。他只是直接搭上一架从纽约到北卡莱罗纳的飞机，然后出现在Wednesday面前，多么奇妙，多么美好。  
他一直都是那么的美好。

他的嘴唇非常柔软，像是丝绸，他的舌头是入侵过Wednesday口腔的最神奇的东西。他的双手掀起Wednesday的衬衫，将他苍白的胸膛暴露在空气里，一边抚摸着一边调侃着主唱的肤色。  
在Wednesday经历了一段时间的折磨之后，他才发现他们站在大开的门口。感觉到acey对他的戏弄，Wednesday将他推入房间，并且迅速锁上了门。在确保门锁好了之后，他将acey猛推向房门。  
这次换做他来入侵吉他手的口腔了，在达到目标后，Wednesday抓住acey的头发，让他把头低下，缩短两人的距离。Acey没有反对的意思，反而贴近Wednesday的身体，将手伸进主唱的衣服里，两人靠的更近了。  
“你来这里做什么？”Wednesday的呼吸变得粗重，acey的眼眸是完美的棕色，正在凝视着他。  
“我想你了。”acey喃喃道，手指划过Wednesday的肌肤，开始慢慢地解开他的腰带。“你不知道我这么长时间里，一直都只想打开你的房门然后像这样和你接吻。”  
Acey的脸颊微微发红，他有节奏的将自己慢慢贴紧Wednesday的身体。主唱轻轻的呻吟着，抓住acey的手，把他带离门口，进入房间内部。  
他等待着这种机会多长时间了？acey到这里来，像这样，多么主动……  
和acey预想的不一样，Wednesday并没有带他去楼上的房间，他直径把吉他手推进了地下室。Acey，惊讶的，在楼梯前停下了脚步。

“我……我觉得我们应该……去你的房间……？”他问道，但是Wednesday朝他一笑，那种微笑，acey为之着迷，为之疯狂，为之融化。没有追问，acey跟随Wednesday走进了地下室。那里黑暗而沉闷，唯一的光源是透过落地窗的月光。Acey开始发抖，试图靠近Wednesday，不明白为何他们要到这里来。  
他想要的只有躺在Wednesday温暖的床上，把身体展现在他目前紧紧抓住的主唱面前。  
他面朝那扇门，看着Wednesday打开门锁。他不知道为什么门是锁着的，但是他在门打开的一瞬间就忘了这个问题。  
房间内部很简单，墙壁漆成黑色，唯一的光源还是透过落地窗。但是展现在他眼前的是一张很大的床，床被黑色的华盖覆盖着，非常优雅。这一切看上去都那么完美，像是事先准备好的一样。  
他让Wednesday把他带到床前，主唱掀起华盖，让acey钻进去。Wednesday在acey之后钻了进去，现在他们再一次面对面了。  
Acey感觉自己的呼吸被对方夺走了。Wednesday金棕色的眼眸是那么深邃，那么专注而完美……  
只是单纯地吸引着他。  
Wednesday亲吻着他，让他以更舒服的姿势躺在床上，主唱看着acey的头枕在枕头上。他感到Wednesday正在慢慢地解开他的衬衫扣子，轻柔的，一颗一颗的解开，主唱的手指缓缓地划过acey的胸膛和腹部，让他苍白的肌肤显露出来。  
他们结束这个吻，Wednesday缩回身子，把衬衫敞开的acey推向床边，称赞起他瘦长的身躯，柔软而苍白的皮肤。Acey轻轻扭过头，看着Wednesday，然后耸了耸肩，让衣服从身上滑下。当Wednesday靠过来亲吻他的脖子时，衣服彻底的滑下了床。  
他的肌肤是那么的可口，完美，甚至有些甜味。Wednesday觉得他渴望啃咬它，弄出淤青，弄出血痕，留下标记，让acey的滋味永远留在他的心里。  
他慢慢地向下吻去，吻上acey的胸膛和小腹，用舌头轻轻舔着他的肚脐，让吉他手开始低喘。Wednesday在到达acey的裤子上方之后停下了。他看着acey，后者也回望着他，  
Wednesday解开他的腰带，打开皮带扣和拉下拉链花了他一点时间。他让acey的裤子像这样敞开，然后将它褪到他的脚边。下一步是靴子，解开鞋带有些麻烦，但是Wednesday还是小心的把它们脱下，轻轻的放在床边，和acey的条纹袜子一起。

在acey发出了些许Wednesday听起来无比美妙的呜咽之后，主唱开始慢慢脱下acey的裤子和内衣。他逗弄着吉他手漂亮的身体，享受着他发出的每一声呜咽。他从acey些许的不适中感受到了一种别样的愉悦。  
当acey不着寸缕的躺在床上之后，他爬上吉他手的身体，再一次吻他，Wednesday用舌头轻轻撬开他的嘴，继续探寻着那里。他希望熟悉那个人口腔里的每一丝纹路和曲线。

Acey用他的手臂搂住Wednesday的脖子，使他们靠的更近，他们的胸膛紧紧贴在一起。Wednesday能隔着衣服感受到acey的肌肤，和他胸口轻轻的颤动。主唱停下了这个吻，凝视着acey，后者睁大了眼睛看着他，那眼眸是那么清澈，深沉而美丽。  
吉他手希望完整的看着Wednesday，看着他的肌肤，看着他那身穿闪亮盔甲的梦魇。  
轻笑着，主唱脱下他自己的衬衫，将它放到一边，然后坐下，开始慢慢脱他的靴子。对于acey而言，等待Wednesday赤裸着呈现在他面前，吻他的脖子，简直要花上几年的时间。  
Acey注意到那华盖开始被冷风吹动，一束蓝色的光透过窗户照进来。但他只是看着Wednesday坐下，那束光照在他身上，让那瓷器般洁白的皮肤呈现出好看的蓝色阴影。那是天神一般的美丽，多么完美——  
那是单纯地无可改变的美丽。  
***************  
Your screams can't penetrate my insecurities  
My heart stopped beating  
When you first said that you loved me  
***************

Acey将手伸进Wednesday黑色的头发里，然后抓住它们，迫使他的脑袋靠近acey自己，然后吻了他。这一次的吻有所不同，这个吻不仓促，也不暴力或贸然。这是轻柔的，催眠般地唇的动作，和舌头的触碰。这是爱。  
Acey扭动着身躯，蹭着Wednesday，他们依旧没有停止接吻。他们一直吻着，直到Wednesday向前倾去，将acey和他自己一起推倒在床上。当他们的嘴唇终于分开的时候，两个人都轻轻的喘息。Acey跨坐在Wednesday身上，嘴唇轻触着他的皮肤。他慢慢地吻着Wednesday的锁骨，温暖地，湿润地，然后是他的胸膛。吉他手吻了他一会儿，然后开始用舌头拨弄Wednesday左边的乳头，他看着主唱的背弓起，一丝呻吟从他的喉咙中挤出。

Acey的嘴唇在Wednesday的肚脐下方停住，他看向Wednesday，然后微笑。吉他手用手臂搂住Wednesday的腰，拥抱着他，让他的脸贴着acey苍白的，柔软的，略微发凉的肌肤。  
Wednesday享受着这种感觉，摩挲着acey的头发。那个人的肌肤是那么温暖，那么充满生机。非常精美，非常奇妙。主唱想要把他永远的留在自己身旁，再也不让他离开。  
然后他感到那种渴求突然进入了他的血液，那种他感受过的渴求。每次一些东西离他太近，每当一些事情开始有了意义。这让他的心跳加速，胃部痉挛。不，他不想达到这种程度，他不希望那种病态的渴求出现，那种希望acey死去或者活下来的想法。但是他知道这种事情总会发生的，他知道事情的结束，他知道诅咒是怎么蔓延的。  
他希望推开acey，告诉他赶快离开。他希望这样，是因为长久以来，他一直明白自己深爱着acey。之前，由于长期没有联系，那种想把acey永远留下的渴求一直压抑在Wednesday的心中。不过现在，他就在旁边，看着acey赤裸的漂亮身躯躺在身边，睁大眼睛深情的望着他。这种渴求开始上升了，这不会消散在Wednesday内心深处的疯狂里。  
但是他不能，他不可能推开acey，他所做的只是让acey离他更近。Acey抬头看向他，笑了，然后放开主唱，开始抚摸他，先是胸膛，然后是小腹，最后到达他的臀部，戏谑的在那里停住。  
Wednesday微微弯曲身体，轻吻acey，然后将一根手指放在他的嘴唇上。Acey张开了嘴，在Wednesday抽出手指前吮吸了好一会儿。他感觉到Wednesday的手轻轻的滑向自己的腿间，于是分开了腿，让主唱的手指慢慢进入。  
Acey闭上了眼睛，开始喘气，他身上的每一根神经似乎都在颤抖。他焦急的等待着Wednesday全部进入他的身体。  
Wednesday，看着acey的脸上呈现出幸福的神情，将另一根手指伸入他的体内，做出一个剪刀般的手势。Acey稍微扭动了一下，在Wednesday的手指出入体内的时候发出一阵呻吟。Wednesday亲吻着acey的嘴角，沿着他下颚的弧度一直吻到耳朵。  
“准备好了吗？”Wednesday轻语，他的声音有些刺耳，两种强烈的渴望在他心里燃烧。一种是和acey做那种事情，acey希望自己被对方满足……  
而灼烧的感觉来自于那种诉求，那种需要把他的爱人永远留下的诉求，Wednesday从出生起就惧怕失去一切有意义的事物。他一直在试图忘却那种诉求。  
“恩，嗯…”acey低语着，Wednesday抽回了手指。Acey屏住呼吸，但是在Wednesday开始进入他时猛吸了一口气。Acey咬紧下嘴唇，眼泪缓缓的流下。Wednesday的嘴唇触碰着他的脖子，他继续进入着，慢慢地，但依旧痛苦。  
在全部进入之后，Wednesday看着acey，发现他的眼泪流过胸口，留下痕迹。他知道自己在看到眼泪之后会开始心痛，他知道自己不应该从中得到凌虐般的愉悦，但是他这样做了。  
有时Wednesday感觉自己是完全不同的两个人。  
他舔去acey的泪痕，聆听着那个人与平常不同的呼吸声。Wednesday没有动，他等着acey开始放松肌肉，acey现在在颤抖着，非常紧张。  
Acey略微挪动身子，开始深呼吸，他紧张地用那双棕色的眸子望着Wednesday，眼中满是渴望，然后他稍稍笑了一下。  
Wednesday也冲acey笑了，然后开始移动身躯，更进一步，并且托住acey的髋部。他退出acey的身体，然后更加用力的进入对方饥渴的身体，让吉他手屏住呼吸。Acey紧紧抓住身下的床，因为持续的疼痛和朦胧的幸福感。  
Acey开始随着Wednesday每一次的动作呻吟，然后开始迎合Wednesday的动作，享受着更多有节奏的疼痛。  
Acey感觉到自己的下身开始发胀，快要到了高潮，但是他被Wednesday抓住了，主唱紧紧的抓着他，然后进攻着他的身躯。吉他手呻吟的更响亮了，他的脑袋来回摆动着，黑中掺杂着蓝色的头发扫过他涨红的脸。  
Wednesday眯起眼睛，几乎完全闭上，他只是为了观看acey在他身下扭动的样子。Acey的躯体颤抖着，每一根神经和每一寸皮肤都在对方的注视下紧张起来。他深入acey的身体，听见吉他手响亮的哭喊，感受着对方的下身在自己手中发胀。  
那种尖叫刺入Wednesday的耳朵，但不会让他心神不宁。他明白接下来会发生的事，acey会离开。无论如何，无论他们之后说了什么或做了什么，acey都会离开。  
主唱再一次擦过acey的敏感点，后者的背部弓起，几乎离开了床，他的脑袋在嘶哑的哭喊时，以一种痛苦的角度向后倾斜，他的高潮几乎将他撕裂。呻吟着，Wednesday将他的脑袋按下去，刘海遮住了他的视野，然后对方填满了他。  
Acey瘫倒在床上，沉重的喘着气。Wednesday躺在他旁边，看着他，呼吸也非常的短促。  
Acey没有浪费任何时间，他将Wednesday拉过来，钻进他的怀抱，紧贴着他柔软的肌肤。Wednesday低头看着他，acey的棕色眼眸闪着光。  
他微笑着，轻轻的说“我爱你。”  
Wednesday的心脏在这一刻停止了跳动，他明白他的诅咒开始了。他明白现在acey想要留下，那么将对方永远的留下，并不会如此……超出他自己的愿望？  
***************  
Some things are worth dying for  
And baby that ain't me  
I'm sorry that you couldn't escape  
This curse of me  
***************  
Acey再次用鼻尖轻轻摩擦Wednesday，然后轻吻他的皮肤。他愉悦的发出声音。  
Wednesday扭动了几下身子，直到手指触碰到地板，他在床下摸索着些什么。Acey用手肘撑起身子，好奇的看着他的动作。  
主唱坐起，看来他找到了他需要的东西，然后他微笑着，从床下拿出一个深色的玻璃瓶。  
“想不想喝点东西？”他努力让自己听起来很高兴，acey永远不会明白这只是虚假的快乐。对Wednesday而言，他知道什么会发生，而那不可能让acey高兴。

“你把红酒放在床下？“acey问着，几乎笑出来。然后他回忆起来自己从未进过Wednesday的房间，更别说是地下室的一间阴冷黑暗的房间了，所以他决定完全放下这个问题。“嗯，当然。”  
Wednesday笑着，再一次把手伸进床下，拿出一个木盒子，然后打开它。里面是两个玻璃杯，他打开瓶盖，然后将玻璃杯倒满。他拿起一杯递给acey，然后把瓶子放到地板上，以免倾倒。  
“嗯，谢谢，”acey说着，抿了一小口。Wednesday朝着他微笑。噢那种微笑回来了，acey为之倾倒，为之融化……  
他确定自己可以为之牺牲  
“为了我们”acey说到，举起杯子，Wednesday举起了他自己的，低语着，  
“为了我们。”碰杯的清脆声响起，然后acey开始喝杯中的液体。那是红酒，甜美，散发着果味。Acey喜欢这种味道。但是那似乎不仅仅是红酒的味道，但是acey不在意。他觉得可能是因为放了太长时间。无论如何，岁月让红酒变得更醇厚……  
Wednesday只让液体轻轻接触了嘴唇，略微舔了一下。他认为自己应该感受到一点acey将要经历的事情。  
Acey冲他笑着，Wednesday强迫自己微笑。但是他在心里却开始尖叫，尖叫着让acey别喝，倒掉那些液体，离开这里，离开他。  
因为Wednesday是个诅咒。他知道他自己是什么。  
但是他的警告在他的假笑和棕色眼眸下销声匿迹，那双眸子深不可测，但是相比那些不知深浅的人，Wednesday自己知道隐藏其下的谎言。  
Acey喝完了他的那杯红酒，让Wednesday接过他的空杯，放到地板上。Acey眨了眨眼睛，发觉自己的视线有些模糊。他耸了耸肩，搂住Wednesday，用食指在主唱的胸口划着不明意义的圈儿。他开始打哈欠，眼皮突然沉重起来，然后感觉到脑袋有些眩晕。  
Wednesday轻抚他的头发，那种舒适使acey开始放松身体，舒缓精神。月光让他们的肌肤呈现出皎洁的蓝色。Acey认为那是世界上最美丽的颜色…………  
第二是Wednesday眼睛好看的金棕色。  
他想要说些什么，但是发觉自己的嘴唇累的不能移动。他轻叹，然后小声的说着，“我爱你，Wednesday。”然后acey闭上疲惫的眼睛，沉沉的睡去。  
Wednesday懊恼的闭上双眼。这不是他希望一切结束的方式，这不是。他不希望acey变成这样，他不希望把那个人永远的锁在这里。该死，他那么害怕离开自己的一切。该死，他害怕下地狱，但是他总有一天会在那里。  
他不值得任何人为之而死，他知道。有那么多其他的，比他更值得的东西可以那美丽的灵魂牺牲，他不属于其中，他不值得……  
但是他想要，然后他行动了。他只顾索取从不付出。  
“对不起，”他低语着，继续轻抚acey的头发。“我非常抱歉……”他开始轻轻颤抖，抱紧acey的躯体，那么温暖，那么柔软……那么无力……  
“抱歉你不能逃离我的诅咒，”他轻轻说着。蓝色的月光依旧照着他和acey的肌肤，泪水从Wednesday的脸颊划落……  
***************  
Tonight I hold you one more time  
With the stench of formaldehyde  
You're my darkest secret  
And in my crawl space is where I'll keep it  
***************  
这是第一次，第一次Wednesday和 acey在一起。这将烙印在他的记忆里，永远的铭刻在他的梦境中。  
Wednesday围着床走着，掀起华盖，轻轻爬上床。他眼前呈现着那具漂亮的躯体，于是他低下头，注视着acey的脸。  
那个人好看的眼睛闭着，他的皮肤是那么苍白，几乎是青色。他的嘴唇微张，比皮肤更加青紫，多么完美啊。  
Wednesday完全低下头，吻住那人的唇，吮吸了acey的下唇好一会儿。然后他让自己的舌头滑进acey的嘴里，他的双手慢慢划过acey的胸膛。后者的肌肤冷的像冰，Wednesday不禁打了一个寒颤。  
多么美好的冰冷。  
Wednesday打破那个吻，坐回原处，脱下自己的上衣。他解开鞋带，将它们脱下，摆在地板上，然后匆忙脱下其余的衣物。他重新接近acey冰冷的尸体，再次亲吻他的嘴唇，慢慢的将自己的身体贴紧acey，他的双手抚摸着acey的头发，让它们乱作一团。  
那个人的滋味依然那么美好。  
Wednesday的鼻子紧贴着acey的下巴，手臂环绕着那具他身下的尸体。那有一股福尔马林的味道，但是Wednesday不在乎。那是经过处理的味道，毕竟，他不能让他的acey迅速的腐败。  
有在各个领域的朋友非常方便，他们能帮你保存一具尸体而不问任何问题。  
Wednesday再一次用鼻尖蹭着acey的皮肤，幸福的叹着气。多么美好啊，他深爱的人永远的躺在这里，被锁在这狭小的空间里。  
毕竟，acey的遗言是对Wednesday爱意的表白。  
Wednesday闭上眼睛一小会儿，感受着对方冰冷的肌肤。如果这个世界知道了他在这儿做了什么，要是他们知道了他最黑暗的秘密……  
***************  
Your hopes and dreams  
Won't ever see the light of day  
I took your beauty, your purity  
And locked it all away  
***************

Wednesday吻着acey的脖子，感受着他的肌肤。那滋味依然如第一晚那样甜美，之后的每一次也都是那样。依旧那么美好啊。他一直吻到acey的胸膛，在他的肚脐处停顿了一小会儿，然后开始移动他的臀部。  
慢慢的，Wednesday将acey的腿稍稍分开一点，由于尸僵，它们只能略为分开。不过这已经够了，他进入那具尸体，感受到肌肉的冰冷，大声地喘着气。  
Wednesday轻咬acey的下唇，开始进出他的躯体，主唱苍白的皮肤开始颤栗。天啊，他依旧那么可人，那么完美。就像是他的身体是为Wednesday而生的一般，他们彼此锲合的如同两块拼图。  
Wednesday扭过头，透过落地窗的蓝色月光依旧照在他们的身上，浮现出一种鬼魅般的样子。他将那束光锁在acey体内，那具尸体永远的留在房间沉重的黑暗里。他将那束光锁起，如同他在每一次触摸下锁起acey所有的梦想和希望。他偷走了那束光……  
就像他带走了acey的美丽，他的纯真。然后将它们锁在这间屋子，现在这里是acey的陵墓。永远，永远成为了他的卧室，坟墓，以及Wednesday冰冷的圣殿。  
***************  
And now I hold you close to me  
But I still don't feel a thing  
You're so cold and blue  
And now I must forget you  
***************  
主唱大声的哭泣着，他的身体颤抖着，他的肌肉无力的放松。他躺在床上，喘着气，紧挨着acey。过了好一会儿，他才找回自己的呼吸，Wednesday抓住acey，拥抱着他。  
他紧紧抓着那具冰冷的尸体，用鼻尖轻轻蹭着它。那人的肌肤细腻，冰冷而青紫。  
但是Wednesday感觉他少了什么。那具躯体内，他想念的某些东西丢失了，在当下，像以前的每一次这种时刻，有些东西丢失了。  
那是acey他自己。不是他的身体，是他的灵魂，他的人格，他回应Wednesday的能力。每一个夜里，他挨着那具尸体，感受到那些东西的遗失，心里的空洞就越来越深。  
Wednesday叹息着，再一次探寻着acey的口腔，然后将尸体摆回原先的位置，站起身来。他在一片漆黑中穿好衣服，慢慢的走向门口，走出房间。  
他摸索着口袋里的钥匙，思索着将acey永远的留下是否是正确的决定。杀死那个漂亮的吉他手真的值得吗？  
他的内心回答了自己。要是他不这样做，acey就会像其他人一样离开Wednesday，就像以前每一次一样。他会留下一段时间，可能是几周，但是之后他会离开，Wednesday会再一次在寒冷和寂寞 中醒来。把他锁在这里是唯一能让他留下的方法。  
Wednesday将钥匙从口袋里拿出来，这提醒了他，现在他依旧是每天在寒冷和寂寞 中醒来。  
他将钥匙伸进锁孔，转动，然后打开了门。他走出去，然后回头看去，凝视了优雅的躺在床上的尸体好一会儿。  
又是一个适合遗忘的夜晚。又是一个需要去应付他人的夜晚，他花了太多时间和acey在一起了……  
除了那个夜晚。他们的第一个夜晚。  
Wednesday将门关上，上了锁，将钥匙放回口袋。他觉得总有一天自己会永远的锁上门，然后尝试遗忘一切。但这只能导致加倍的痛苦，而不会轻松丝毫。  
***************  
Some things are worth dying for  
And baby that ain't me  
I'm sorry that you couldn't escape  
This curse of me  
***************


End file.
